


Shut Up (Make Me)

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alternative version of the scene where they play pool in 03x01. In this universe they haven't said their "I love you"s yet.





	Shut Up (Make Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it, I've been writing fics for almost four years and this is the first time I write the shut up/make me trope? Am I even a fic author?

“Shut up Magnus,” Alec says but Manus isn’t finished yet, he needs Alec to know that he understands how big of an opportunity this is for him, and how Magnus doesn’t want to stand in the way.

“I mean it Alec, this is what you’ve been working towards your whole life, this is the opportunity you’ve waited and that you deserve.”

“Shut up,” Alec says again, and the force in Alec’s words makes Magnus realize that maybe he should stop. He’s gotten his point across but he doesn’t want to anger Alec, doesn’t want to pressure him.

“Make me,” he says with a teasing smile, trying to lighten the situation but instead Alec looks thoughtful, and Magnus doesn’t understand why. He’s almost afraid to see what Alec will do. 

“Wha-,” Magnus starts to ask but he’s quickly cut off by Alec.

“I love you,” Alec says, his eyes searching Magnus’ expression that is rightfully surprised. He didn’t see that coming but it definitely works, Magnus doesn’t remember when was the last time someone rendered him this speechless. 

“I love you,” Alec repeats, this time with more certainty and confidence, and his eyes are locked on Magnus’.

Magnus feels like the air is knocked from his lungs by the honesty in Alec’s eyes, and his words. Magnus forgets the busy bar around them and his sole focus is on Alec, the Shadowhunter with a habit to honestly blurt out what he’s thinking, and who’s apparently in love with Magnus. He gets some of his bearings back and replies with the only answer he could possibly give.

“I love you too.”

Because he really does.Thier relationship may be new, but Magnus knows that his feelings run deeper than normal start of a relationship infatuation. And if he had been hesitant about his feelings before, the thoughts he’s had ever since Alec told him about his possible promotion have definitely confirmed them. He doesn’t want to lose Alec. As backwards as it sounds, their small break up couple weeks ago really put into perspective how much he needs Alec into his life, how much he wants him to be a permanent part of it.

“And that’s why I’m not going anywhere,” Alec concludes, moving closer and holding Magnus’ shoulders. “I don’t want my career to be my life. If I took the job, I wouldn’t be happy. New York is my home, you are here, Jace and Izzy are here. I can still work towards change in the Institute, I think the change starts from little things and the New York Institute has a great opportunity to lead the way. In Idris I would have had less say on things in the end.”

“I’m really happy you’re not going away,” Magnus confesses, looking Alec in the eyes.

“Really?” Alec asks, his expression showing some amusement. “It didn’t seem like that a moment ago.”

“I just didn’t want to be the reason you give up your dream job,” Magnus says honestly. But after Alec’s little speech Magnus is assured that this is what Alec really wants, not just something he does because of Magnus.

“I know you didn’t,” Alec says fondly. “But I want to know how you really feel about things. I don’t want to just hear what you think I want to hear.”

“I promise I’ll try harder,” Magnus says, and it’s a promise he will try his best to keep. He’s still learning, learning to be more open and let Alec in, but it’s been almost a century since he’s last done that. He figures it’s okay to be a bit rusty.

“I can start now,” Magnus says, situating his hands to Alec’s hips, pulling him closer. “I really love you.”

The happy smile that rises to Alec’s face, lighting up his whole expression is big enough reward in itself that Magnus thinks that this whole thing about being honest about his feelings will be worth it. The words that follow fill him with warmth.

“I love you too.”

They both lean closer, their happy smiles mirroring each other’s but somehow they’re still able to meet their lips and share a kiss that feels like the physical equivalent of the words they shared. The day had taken completely different turn than Magnus had expected, and he could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer fic that's a total angst fest and needed a fluffy break. 
> 
>  
> 
> [let's be friends on tumblr!](http://didnotthinkitwouldcometothis.tumblr.com)


End file.
